Sweden team (Yuto kobayshi, Shota inoue, Ayumi, koike)
"Opening Statement" Good afternoon delegates of the house and chairperson. My name is Shota Inoue and along with Yuta and Ayumi. I represent about our country Sweden. Today our delegation is here to discuss issues in the world -global warming and energy use. we are mainly gets its energy two ways, which is 40% from water power generation and 43% from newclear power.our country is one of advancd countries which is developed at natural technology, water-power generation. However actually it it really hard to take energy comparing with neclear power generation. To reduce green house gases, we developed RPS program. this is what we are focusing on improving our environmental issue. RPS program will make recyclable energy. When country sell the energy, they have to make same capacity for saving capacity of thr energy. Then they have to return it to the energy agency. This program is also very kind to the earth. It is because Sweden now import a waste which is made from other countries to become the energy. the number of waste what Sweden import is 8 hundred thousand per year. 96% of waste will become recyclable energy. Also to reduce green house gases, we are now protecting cutting tree. Sweden have forest which cover our 70% of our country. We are tending to protect this forest for long time. People were using over the million of paper to keep cutting trees. We trying to save doing it and we start to use recycled paper then now 95% of paper are recycled paper. Farthermore, gasoline will be able to affect on environment very badly. We are also tending to decrease the number of gasoline used. Then it become 90% cut off compare with 90%. To improve global environmental issue, we need to cooporate with each other. lets help each other. and make a greener world. thanks for your attentoon. PRESENTATION 1.How does our nation get its energy? * WE (Sweden) have two ways: Water-power generation (40%) and nuclear power generation (43%). 2.What has your nation been doing to reduce green house gases? *We have achieved to reduce 9% of green house gases in 2008. To achieve the reduction, we have increased 50 % of renewable energy in electric power supply, and increased 10% in transportation department. Moreover we enlarged the use of materials which does not exhaust green house gases. EX biomass and peat etc.. * RPS program RPS program is what we are focusing on for improve our environmental issues. RPS program will make recyclable energy. When country sell the energy, they have to make same capacity for saving our capacity of the energy. Then they have to return it to the Energy Agency. This program is also very kind to earth. It is because Sweden is now import a waste which other countries made to make it to become the energy. The number of waste what Sweden import is 8 hundred thousand per 1 year. 96% of waste will become recyclable energy. 3.What environmental challenges does our country face? * To focus on Water-power generation. Our country is one of advanced countries which is developed at natural technology, water-power generation. However actually it is really hard to take energy comparing with nuclear power generation. * Forest circumstance. # recycled paper Sweden have forest which cover our 70% of our country. We are tending to protect this forest for long time. People were using over the million of paper to keep cutting trees. We trying to save doing it and we start to use recycled paper then now 95% of paper are recycled paper. 2. CO2 Tree has one power to reduce our co2. Sweden has that forest percentage. We were protecting it from cutting them and making paper. In Sweden, we could reduce 9% of CO2 in 1990-2006. 3. Gasoline Gasoline will be able to affect on environment very badly. We are also tending to decrease the number of gasoline used. Then it become 90% cut off compare with 90%. We are going to focus on the water-power generation to reduce green house gases. DEBATE ① How can the speed of global warming be reduce Positive # logging trees Forests are an important natural resource for Sweden where two thirds of the country's land (about 28 million hectares) is covered with forests. As a result of planned, Sweden’s forest reserves have increased by about 75% since the mid 1920s, now reaching about 3.2 billion cubic meters. The area of Sweden's production forest is less than 1% of the world's production forest, but Sweden produces 10% of lumber, pulp and paper traded in global markets. It is the third largest supplier of lumber and paper and the fifth largest pulp manufacturer in the world. # RPS program, other country should do Negative # China may disagree * Increase of Chinese logs imports Total imports of logs in 2013 totaled 4,515,000 cubic meters. Two and five times the demand of wood in Japan. It is no doubt that it is the world's largest lumber trader. 2. Brazil may agree * Brazil has the world's largest deforestation country. The Brazil deforestation area is an average of 3,090,000 hectares annually in 2000-2005 and 2,194,000 hectares in 2005-2010. The Brazilian government also emphasizes the need to improve illegal logging measures and measures to make control deforestation in the Amazon. ②How can we adapt to the challenges faced by climate changes ・Are there any issues we need help with? ・Is our nation struggling to deal with problems? Sweden is the smallest carbon dioxide emissions in the world. However, due to the global warming and the effects of acid rain crossing from neighboring countries, forest and lake ecosystems are collapsed. To improve such problem, we use wind power trains and bio gas city bus. Some people commute by bio gas cars. The gasoline fuel car is very few. We made a system of Green Tax shift. This is a tax related environmental. for example, energy tax, carbon tax and carbon dioxide tax. If you use gasoline, it takes $0.125 fee per 1 liter of gasoline. As a result, the number of gasoline users have been decreasing per year. Even if you use an airplane or cargo ship, carbon tax will be added according to carbon dioxide emissions. When food is transported from a far distance, carbon dioxide tax is added according to the distance. For that reason, the use of local fresh agricultural products is increasing year by year. In addition, cause of pollution, many species are disappeared. 1 million 6 thousand fishes per 1 year are died cause of water pollution. HOW OTHER COUNTRIES REACT BADLY? ③How can a greener world economy be created?